vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Albedo (Overlord)
|-|Unarmored= |-|Armored= Summary Leader of the Floor Guardians within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo is regarded as the highest ranking individual in the Tomb, Supreme Beings such as Ainz Ooal Gown aside. A succubus made by the Supreme Being Tabula Smaragdina, she is both competent and ruthless. She possesses complete contempt for humans and is utterly merciless to anyone who dares to disrespect Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. While Albedo was originally designed to be very promiscuous, Ainz jokingly changed her personality description to be in love with him before the game YGGDRASIL unexpectedly became real. With this trait written into her and no way to undo it, Albedo is completely bound and loyal to Lord Ainz, and will do everything in her power to please and protect her love, even to the point of disobeying him in extreme cases. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Albedo Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Succubus, Imp, Heteromorphic Race, Guardian Overseer, Guardian (Job Class), Blackguard, Unholy Knight, Shield Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Storage, Summoning (Capable of bringing a Bicorn to her side), likely Information Analysis (As a powerful fighter of Nazarick, she should be able to do this alongside Ainz and Shalltear), Projectile Negation, Attack Reflection (Can turn around projectiles), Absorption (Capable of absorbing and rendering harmless spells from even enemies as powerful as Ainz), Damage Redirection (She can negate any damage dealt to her body by redirecting an attack to her armor instead), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Magic Disruption (Her armor is capable of disrupting magic spells), Metal Manipulation (Capable of assimilating her armor into her body to increase its durability), Statistics Amplification (Her defense is raised when she chooses to assimilate her armor), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Physical Damage, Magic, Poison, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Blindness and Deafness), Diseases, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation. Her World Class Item grants her resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: City level (Should be capable of fighting Shalltear Bloodfallen) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can close large distances without trained soldiers being able to see her move; should be comparable to both Shalltear and Ainz Ooal Gown) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz) Striking Strength: City Class (Physical strikes are her primary form of dealing damage) Durability: City level (Is the most durable Floor Guardian in Nazarick; she has many abilities to negate, redirect, absorb, or turn around attacks to further increase her survivability), higher with skills Stamina: Unknown, likely High (Although she never shows signs of tiring during combat, she has rarely fought or exerted herself for extended periods of time) Range: Extended melee range physically, higher with transformed Ginnungagap, a few hundred kilometers with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Hermes Trismegistus, Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown (Allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick), and Ginnungagap (A world item which serves as Albedo's main weapon, and is capable of changing forms. Although capable of transforming, she will only use this as a battleaxe and has not needed it for its main use, which is destroying large amounts of inanimate objects.) Intelligence: Likely Genius (She has been able to perfectly understand the combative strategies of Ainz and even surpasses him in foresight and planning, as shown when she and Demiurge proved ahead of even very intelligent individuals such as Emperor Jircniv and Ainz) Weaknesses: Loyal to a fault for Ainz Ooal Gown. Cannot use Wall of Jericho to absorb an attack more than three times in a day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Active' *'Assimilation:' Assimilates any remaining armor into her flesh, increasing her own durability at the cost of the armor she has left. *'Parry:' Brushes aside an attack and counters. *'Parry Missile:' A skill that reflects a projectile back to the user at full strength. *'Summon Bicorn:' Summons a level 100 bicorn in front of her. This bicorn can assist in battle or be ridden, although Albedo is unable to ride it because of her status as a virgin. *'Teleportation:' A 5th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition with a range of up to a few hundred kilometers. However, its cost increases with distance and it has a small chance of failure. *'Transposition:' Redirects any damage to her body to her armor instead. This renders durability ignoring attacks less effective than normal as one cannot kill her without first destroying her armor. *'Walls of Jericho:' Absorbs any attack up to those of super-tier rank. 'Passive' *'Projectile Negation:' All Floor Guardians possess an ability which completely negates weaker projectiles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Overlord Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Evil Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Tanks Category:Minions Category:Tier 7